Serendipity
by Divinia Serit
Summary: JelloForever April Challenge Entry- "I, being an expert in this sort of matter, clearly must give them a helping hand. I'm a genius." Jane/Lisbon pairing COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Woot! I'm almost done with finals! Three tests left, and I'm not studying for two of them… mwahahhaha. I feel delightfully apathetic. Don't try this at home, kids! Anyways, here is my quite late entry into the JelloForever April Challenge. Hopefully, I'll get it finished in time! *crosses fingers* It's my first foray into writing first person, although I cheated and the narrator is an OC who I'm enjoying very much! It'll be rather short, and it's kind of crack-tastic, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! I need something light and fluffy while trying to focus on educational theory to keep my brain from exploding! Hah. So yeah- no angst! *gasp***

* * *

Hey you!

First things first. I've never really understood why you're always called a diary, dear or otherwise. That's just spineless and silly, and you, my new friend shall not be addressed as such. You will be protective! Fierce! Manly! And now, I'm getting carried away. I should stop before someone throws me in the loony bin for writing such lovely personifications of inanimate objects. Shut it. No chuckling.

I really don't know why Uncle Cho decided this would be the perfect gift for my 15th birthday. If anything, I should be relieved it's not another book. Of course, I guess you could be considered a book-just a blank one. The accompanying card was full of 'write your own story' and 'express your thoughts' kind of crap, but it's really not half bad. As of yet. Hopefully, we won't be disappointed.

Unfortunately, I've been dropped off at my Uncle's this year while the parental unit waltzes off across the United States for their anniversary. Clearly, I'm supposed to be learning about responsibility, dedication, and how wonderful it would be if I would focus on a career path. *coughs* The most exciting thing Uncle Cho-and and he's Uncle Cho because who in their right mind would name someone Kimball- and I have done is stuff our faces with Hawaiian pizza while watching a science fiction marathon. It was more exciting than it sounds. Space = awesomeness.

Tomorrow, I'm tagging along to work. Given the choice, I'd rather sit in an office all day than stare at shelves of books. How my uncle can stand to read so much is beyond me. You'd think he'd of heard of books on CD by now. I'm sure it would solve the storage problem. I guess I could stay here and watch TV, but the truth is I'm a little curious about what he does.

You spill that to anyone, and I swear I'll strip the hide right off your cover!

He did warn me about Patrick Jane. Apparently, I'm not allowed to cause any mayhem or destruction. I told him he ruins all my fun. *gasp* Was that a hint of a smile I saw? The world may never know. Honestly though, I love my Uncle Cho. He treats me like a responsible adult, and doesn't try to shield me from the world. Not that I want to follow in his footsteps or anything- actually I want to be a veterinarian. He is a good role model though!

Ugh. I have to go to sleep now so I can haul myself out of bed at some ungodly hour. Would someone tell me why I thought this was a wise decision? Hey! That was a rhetorical question, journal. No cheeky responses or you may find yourself impaled on the sharp lead of my mechanical pencil.

Be afraid. Be very afraid.

Tata for now,

Lena…

(Ellipses because I am bored.)


	2. Chapter 2

Bob,

Hmmm, no I really don't like the sound of that. I'll have to be more creative. Anyways, more on your naming woes later. We have a problem. A minor problem, but still a problem. I am currently locked in someone's office. Teresa Lisbon's office to be exact. Apparently, it's some sort of punishment for sitting on the couch.

How was I supposed to know it was reserved? It's not like it had a sign on it or anything! This is what happens when Uncle Cho leaves me unattended. I guess it's not his fault he was called into a meeting first thing in the morning, but he could have at least warned me. Really, it should have big flashing lights like a caution sign. WARNING. Don't sit here are horrible, and unimaginable things may happen to you.

Second problem…. I absolutely do not have even the teeniest, tiniest crush on Patrick Jane. Nope. Not at all. Of course he has the most perfect, curly blond hair, and - nope. Does not affect me in the slightest. If anything, I am peeved at him.

Why?

He's the one who locked me in here. He stuck a chair under the handle and everything. It's immaculate in this room, and I'm afraid to touch anything….or sit anywhere for that matter. I figured the floor might be a safe bet, but I'm still a little wary. I swear all's I did was lie down and close my eyes.

It's not my fault I was surprised by the man's rugged good looks to realize I was being escorted away minutes later. And he just grinned the whole time. At least he introduced himself before locking me in. At least he's a polite kidnapper. Uncle Cho works with strange people.

Hmm, what's this? Meeting must be over. Either that or there's a silent fire drill going on in which case, I'll just burn. I could break a window if I have to. Oh sorry. My mind wandered.

There's a woman walking somewhat angrily towards me. How I know, you may ask. She has a big scowl on her face. Hopefully, I'm not in trouble. Oh wait- maybe it's just the chair blocking the door. It was a fire hazard after all. She shoves the chair into the waiting form of a tall man beside her who looks rather stunned at his newfound possession.

I wave as she enters, and she just gapes at me. I guess I should be glad I haven't been shot or handcuffed. Jane follows her in, and I swear I'm not lying but I saw him check her out. Yup. He totally did. Granted, she does look nice. I may not know the woman, but I can appreciate a fine, tailored blazer. Really, it's a must-have for every woman's closet. Several in fact. I know I personally have 3.

Oh right. Anyways, this is an interesting development I seem to have stumbled upon. I wonder if Uncle Cho knows anything about it. I'm sure he does. He knows EVERYTHING. I mean these two are totally like a scene in a movie. Star-crossed lovers! Romeo and Juliet. Wait. Scratch that. Actually I think it's more like 10 Things I Hate About You. Yup. Much more appropriate.

*sigh* Wouldn't that be romantic? Obviously, I'm a hopeless romantic with an unstoppable urge to 'squeal' at any given moment, but I'll try and contain myself. I, being an expert in these matters, clearly must give them a helping hand. I'll keep careful tabs on them. I am a genius! Sneakily follow Mr. Patrick Jane - handsome god- my whole vacation.

I am not a stalker.

And now Lisbon's giving me an odd look. I hope I didn't say anything out loud… I must learn to control my squealing tendencies.

Okay! Gotta run! Until tonight, faithful friend. I must create a plan of action!

LENA

(What can I say? I'm excited!)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this so far! I really didn't know what to expect! I'm hoping to post another chapter in a few hours! Obviously, I'm on a deadline! Hahahahaha. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed so far! I'm glad everyone likes Lena! She's so fun :) Thanks to: ELODIE WOLFE, TROMANA, LISBON69, LILSMILES, YABA, MISSNITAGIRL, ALTERNATIVEROCKER, and AMBER. **

**Oh, and one final down, two to go! Got an A in today's class! And now, CLASS OF DOOM is over! *dances* **

* * *

Mufasa-

Nah. That's still not right, but I hate talking to you while you remain nameless. Maybe it'll hit me upside the head. And I do apologize for rushing off earlier. Obviously, a girl scribbling nonstop in a notebook is a bit suspicious, but you are very understanding dear friend. Anyways, enough about you- now it's time for more about me! Clearly, I am the protagonist in our little adventure…

Uncle Cho gave me a strange look once we got home. I guess I need to work on my subtle questioning techniques. He is the master after all. Ahem, yes. I think he's onto me. I'm going to have to carefully extract his help in this project of great importance. He seems to think it's just wishful thinking, but I can see that glint in his eye. My dear uncle is up to something of his own, I'd wager!

WAIT.

STOP THE PRESSES! THAT'S IT.

And today, at 9:33 p.m. Operation: Wishful Thinking was born. Classification- Highly Dangerous.

Anyways, it went something like this:

**Me:** So… your boss has awesome taste in jackets.

**Uncle Cho:** (raises an eyebrow)

**Me:** (sigh) Oh come on now! You don't think she's cute?

**Uncle Cho:** Not my type. Besides….

Oh, a telling trail off-

**Me: **So… Jane. Does he always follow her around?

**Uncle Cho:** Lena…

**Me:** (angelic grin)

**Uncle Cho:** Eat your dinner.

I almost expected him to say, "And no meddling!" But he didn't. Thus, I shall take it as a sign to get them together! It's what any noble person would do. The rest of the day was rather quiet. I would have been bored, I think except for the fact I was scouting out the location. Getting a feel for the lay of the land. Memorizing all possible entry and exit points- okay. I think you get the picture. And if you didn't, I drew a map! (No pun intended… Okay, maybe it was.)

I think the main areas that will best suit my purposes are the kitchen, Lisbon's office, and the couch. It is a rather high-traffic area so I will have to make my moves with careful planning. I'm tempted to bring in someone else, but I'll hold off on that for now. Anyways, tomorrow I'm planning on following Jane in the morning and Lisbon in the afternoon. Hopefully, I'll learn a little more about them. Knowledge is the key to this whole plan, and I think I've discovered some good lurking places.

What's this?! A knock at my door?

Okay, so maybe hiding under my covers while trying to conceal a flashlight wasn't the best idea. My uncle just shook his head, and told me he was glad I was so interested in journaling. If only he knew. I think I need to research. I wonder if there are any Nancy Drew books on that shelf downstairs…

Good night for now!

Cheng

(Because clearly everyone goes by their last name here.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ferdinand-

Nope. Still not right. *gasp* Maybe you're a girl! Michelle? Susan? Jen? Fern? Sacagawea? Nope. Nothing is working. I'm beginning to get depressed. Maybe I should consider looking into a baby name book. Yes. I'm sure I can convince Uncle Cho to take me to the library. I wonder if they have a spying for dummies book…. Hmm. The possibilities are endless.

Ouch. Okay, so I have currently wedged myself between the wall and the couch closest to the end where Jane puts his feet. I've already gotten an odd look from Van Pelt, but she just shrugged and headed towards her desk. I convinced Rigsby to move the large potted plant so it's slightly in front of me. So, I know it's not the best hiding place in the world, but it's the best I can come up with when I have such limited materials.

Jane and Lisbon are the last to return from their meeting. I guess the criminals have taken this week off because there seems to be no current cases for the SCU. Hmm. Anyways, back to my suspects. This morning I noticed that Jane brought Lisbon some sort of pastry and there was a 'rumbly in my tumbly'. Thank you Winnie the Pooh ™. (Look at my uber cool trade marking skillz. I is talented. ) Hmph. I thought it was quite rude the rest of us weren't provided with breakfast. Oh sorry, off track again. Food tends to do that to me!

His hand barely brushed against hers. I would have turned beet red, but Lisbon just shrugged it off with a glare. *sigh* Oh, they're returning! FINALLY. I'm getting a little cramped. Hmm, nothing to report really. There's a bit of distance as they walk this way-

SWEET SWIRLING ONION RINGS.

Total eye sex. I mean, good grief almighty! I don't know how anyone can be so dense as to not see the connection between these two. WHEW. That look he just gave her, and the one she returned…. I'm turning into a melted pile of goo. AHHH. And another look. Good grief! I'd kill to have nonverbal communication like theirs. I'm definitely going to keep a running tally…

They made a quick detour to the kitchen. Well Lisbon headed back to her office, but I'm sure Jane's going for some tea. Good. I need a minute to cool down. Shut it, faithful friend! I know he's like triple my age, but you can't deny that was hawt! (see my repeated attempts at socially appropriate misspellings?!) D'awww! He took her a mug of some refreshing beverage. Totally not fair- I mean, all this spying has me parched.

Hfdwpighprwe-------

Brief flurry of excitement, oh mighty silent one. I've been discovered. To be more accurate, I was almost squished before almost dying of a hear attack. The blond Adonis himself, of course decided to flop down on the couch, which somehow managed to shift it effectively pinning me against the wall. I felt like an animal in a trap. Piercing blue eyes stared at me from behind the leafy undergrowth. My heart is racing. The face draws closer…. And closer….

If you haven't noticed I can be a bit melodramatic. Here, have another exchange:

**Jane:** Hi.

**Me:** (squeak)

_I'm sure it sounded much more dignified, really!_

**Jane: **Nice seating arrangement, my dear.

**Me:** It… uh… has good lighting.

**Jane:** (glances at dingy window) I see.

**Me: **It greatly influences my artistic motivation, you know. I'm trying to discover a new perspective on life.

**Jane:** By sitting behind my couch?

**Me: **Total immersion in the environment. (I point to the plant)

**Jane:** Ah.

**Me:** I…uh…gotta go. My uncle's calling me…

**Uncle Cho:** No, I'm not.

**Me: **'Lena'… (I say out of the corner of my mouth before I scamper off)

Curses! Foiled again.

I think I just made things awkward. I shall hide in the kitchen for the next few hours. Maybe someone will take pity on me.

/lna/

(I feel all cramped still. I really don't recommend spying on people from small hiding places.)


	5. Chapter 5

WHEW! Massive writing streak so I can finish this before midnight :) I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this and have fallen in love with Lena! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I'll reply to everything once I get all chapters posted! I'm thinking there'll be two more after this one :) THANKS and Enjoy!

-Div

* * *

J-

You know- I kinda like it. J. JAY. Has a nice ring to it. Let meltdown commence in 5...4...3...2...1.…

OH THE HORROR. THE HUMANITY! THE INJUSTICE OF THIS CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD. And no, I'm not overreacting. The truth is J, that I am an idiot. Wait. Let me preface that. I shall provide you with the backstory so that you will have the facts to make the decision for yourself. Counsel! Approach the benches to determine if Exhibit A is inadmissible.

We left off our quest with the beautiful, yet humble princess hiding in a tall, dark tower. Okay, so maybe it was more like a dark, square kitchen, whatever. With the help of unlimited rations, the lovely princess devoured chocolate while flipping through the small TV until her loyal uncle came to rescue her and take her out for dinner. She sprinted down the stairs relieved at not having to talk to the sneaky serpent who caused the whole mess. Then the moment of truth arrived. The princess was empty handed. She had forgotten her trusted friend and companion! The one who knew all her secrets!

Basically, I ran back up the stairs like a bat out of hell. My eyes widened in as I saw Mr. Patrick Jane reach out a perfect hand and pick up my leather bound friend. I swear it happened in slow motion. My legs moved without me even having to think, and suddenly I found myself launched in mid-air.

Jane's eyes widened.

Lisbon's eyebrow twitched.

Van Pelt cringed.

Rigsby ate more popcorn.

And my uncle was nowhere in sight.

BAM! THWAP. SHAZAM!!

Yes, you pictured that correctly. I tackled Jane, sending us both to the floor. I'm sorry for any injury you sustained in the scuffle, dear friend. It's imperative that your contents be kept a secret! And no! I don't have LC loves PJ written on the inside cover. I don't know what you're talking about.

Anyways, I rolled off of him with a groan as musical laughter met my ears. Everyone was staring in shock at Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, Agent-in-Charge, as she burst into laughter. I guess seeing Jane roll around on the floor like an overturned turtle was a good reason though.

IT WAS MORTIFYING. I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE IN PUBLIC. NEVER.

Needless to say, I grabbed my journal and tore back down the stairs, before leaping into Uncle Cho's car.

Drive, Thelma. Drive.

…lena…

(I'm feeling very small right now. I wish I could disappear.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot! I'm right on schedule! *dances* A shout-out to Chibi who's keeping me company while I write! Thanks girl! You're awesome! On with the show!**

* * *

J-

I've learned there are certain people you just can't trust in this world. Certain people like gorgeous blonds who see fit to squeeze all the embarrassment out of you. Hmph. I tried to pretend I was sick this morning, because I really didn't want to face everyone. Didn't work. Uncle Cho seemed to think something exciting would happen today. Did I mention he's evil?

While eating breakfast, he stated that he knew what I was up to. Of course I denied it, but there's only so much you can get past the master ninja interrogator. Seriously! After I'd dressed, I came back downstairs to find an origami flower on the table… Now, my uncle used to make me little gifts all the time growing up. I mean, they are pretty cool. Anyways, that's when I get my brilliant idea. Did I mention I'm a genius?

I would sneak in to Lisbon's office and leave the flower on her desk. She'd confront Jane about it- because really, who else would leave something like that for her? Then, feelings would be confessed, true love would be saved, and everyone would live happily ever after. The End. It was foolproof.

The beginning of phase one went quietly enough. (To be honest, I'm not sure how many phases will be necessary, but saying 'phase one' is infinitely cooler that saying 'we arrived without problem'.) My feet felt like lead. As soon as we entered the bullpen, Jane greeted us with a smirk before offering donuts. I took one suspiciously as Lisbon wandered over.

Happy Side Note- Jane totally pulled a special bag out for her and her face lit up for a brief second. Awwww, he totally plays favorites!

**Jane:** You know Lisbon, you should take Lena under your wing…

**Me:** fhdjakl _(my mouth was full of donut)_

**Lisbon: **Jane…. _(total warning tone, although she did have a mischievous gleam in her eye…. I think she's in on 'Tease Lena')_

**Jane:** Impressive tackle. Obviously she could improve her form by learning from you.

**Lisbon:** Oh hush. _(she swatted Jane with the paper bag!)_

**Me:** It was instinct. Besides, you shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you.

**Lisbon: **Good luck with that _(hah- total grumble)_

**Jane:** You shouldn't leave things laying about.

To make a long story short, donuts were inhaled, I glared at Jane, Lisbon glared at Jane, and Jane looked pleased with himself. Apparently this is an everyday occurrence. Although, Lisbon tossed a small smile in my direction before heading back to her office. I think I've redeemed myself!

Now, just because I still feel ridiculously awkward, does NOT mean I'm going to neglect my plan. I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike! And it occurred about an hour later…

Everyone left when the head honcho called for another departmental meeting. Jane was dragged from the couch- something about a professional seminar they had to attend. Uncle Cho apologized, and Rigsby told me I can play on his computer. Of course, I had better things to do. Mwahahahahahah.

Stealthily, I made my way across the bullpen thankful I had the foresight to wear a black shirt today. I think it helped me blend in with the shadows… mmmhmm. No wisecracks, journal! My threats are not idle! What's this? A noise approaches! I drop to my feet.

You know, I'm not sure how James Bond or even Lara Croft did it. First off, catapulting oneself across the floor in an acrobatic maneuver is NOT easy! Especially, if one is writing in a journal at the same time. However, my identity was kept secret, even though I laws sprawled out on my back. No one could see me. Shuffling to my knees, I quickly somersaulted towards Lisbon's door. Looked around, and entered. The door was unlocked!

Pleased with my good fortune, I tip-toed towards her desk before realizing I had forgot the flower in my bag. EPIC FAIL. Nonchalantly, I left the office, grabbed the flower from my bag, and returned. Stealth takes too much effort. I situated the flower near her keyboard- it would be impossible for her to miss. Pleased with my handiwork, I took a moment to analyze my surroundings and failed to hear the approaching footsteps.

The doorknob rattled, and I whipped around to see the shadows in front of the door. I was relieved the blinds were drawn. Dropping to my feet, I quickly crawled under the desk, and waited for the moment to pass. Clearly, she must have forgotten something and soon would return to the meeting!

Oh how wrong I was…

*cue ominous music*

Cheng, Lena Cheng

(Because clearly I'm a secret agent!)


	7. Chapter 7

***Sigh* Last chapter! Although, I've really enjoyed creating and writing Lena, so I've left room for her to come back in the future! Let me know if you like that idea! A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! A never thought this would be so popular! Hahahahah. Thanks again!**

* * *

J-Dawg,

Yo, don't be up in my grill, home-skillet. *giggles* Okay. I am not a gangsta. I can't keep a straight face. Anyways, there is a great reason why I haven't written in several hours, I promise! You've been extremely patient, and I thank you. Now, here's where we left off…

I was crouched under Lisbon's desk, pressed against the wood and praying that my feet weren't sticking out too far. I was terrified, I'd be discovered and shot. I mean…hello! Breaking and entering into a law enforcement officer's office really wasn't one of my smartest moves. I couldn't even hold a pencil to share my anxiety with you! So, I just focused on breathing quietly, and not moving a muscle.

_"Jane, why can't you just behave for once! That was so embarrassing!"_

_"Oh, come on Lisbon. You know you didn't want to sit through that speaker. He was boring- had no clue what he was talking about."_

_"Jane. You got us kicked out. In front of my boss and our colleagues."_

_"Meh. They were just jealous."_

My heart was pounding, as they entered the office. I just knew Lisbon would come around and sit in her chair. I'd be discovered, locked up for eternity, and my life would become the subject of some sordid novel. *sigh* (Well, a mental sigh really. I can't afford to make a sound.) There was a moment of silence and I tried to crane my neck so I could see under the small opening under the desk. Loafers were instantly in my face. Okay, so the woman has some awesome jackets. Obviously, she needs guidance in the shoe department. Girlfriend does not need to be wearing loafers like that. No ma'am.

_"We're lucky we weren't suspended!" Lisbon argued back before sighing heavily._

_"Relax, you'll be much happier. Besides, you can use this time to finish that paperwork you were so sad to leave earlier!"_

There was a small creak, and I assume she leaned against the desk. I was relieved. They seemed to be staying put for now. Very carefully, I somehow managed to slide down on my back so my eye was level with the crack. From this angle, I had a much clearer view of the other two occupants of the room.

_"Very funny, Jane," she responded with a slight smirk._

Aww, they really are cute together. I wonder why they don't act on it? Sure we all have our baggage, and don't tell me it's because of the rules. I totally read the CBI Handbook during yesterday's meeting, and they're in the clear!

_"Where's Lena?" Jane asked. "I didn't see her in the bullpen when we walked back."_

_"She's probably in the kitchen. That girl could give Rigsby a run for his money!"_

I stifled a cry of outrage.

_"She's an odd one… popping up in odd places," Jane rambled. "I think she's trying to set us up."_

Oh this could get interesting. Lisbon's eyes widened, and she stammered a reply. If that wasn't proof, I don't know what was!

_"Jane-"_

_"I KNEW IT!"_

Okay, so maybe that was a bit premature. I really should learn to contain my excitement. Especially after I gracefully leap out from under a desk with my hands on my hips, only to find Jane staring at me in amusement. Lisbon, for the most part, looked completely shocked. Thankfully she had not drawn her gun. That's when it dawned on me.

_"You knew I was here!" I accused. "This was your plan all along!"_

Lisbon turned and glared at Jane, and I for one was thankful her steely gaze was not fixed on me. Jane threw his hands up, and grinned. Of course the man felt no remorse. I was used to weasle out her confession! How sad! I was only a reporter in this whole escapade. Hmph!

_"You were very helpful, my dear. Quite entertaining really. And I couldn't have done it without you."_

With another exasperated sigh, I marched up to the grinning manipulator, hauled back and punched him as hard as I could in the arm. Would you believe the big baby whimpered? I continued my dramatic exit with flair, and slammed the door behind me. Heading straight for the couch, I stretched out across it, and crossed my ankles with you, my dear journal, clutched protectively to my chest.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but when the door opened again, both of them were smiling. I hid my grin, feigning sleep, as Jane briefly touched her hand. I knew it. So that dear journal is the story of my involvement in true love. Clearly, I played a necessary part! And to think, they'd still be helpless and alone if it wasn't for me. *sigh* Who knows what confessions of love and sweet little nothings were whispered during their alone time ;) They'll thank me one day.

The parents are picking me up tomorrow unfortunately, but I think I'll have to convince them to let me visit again soon. I think I've developed a taste for law enforcement after all…

Besides, I'll have to check up on the still clandestine love birds. Heehee.

Until next time-

LENA! Matchmaker Extraordinaire

(Because I ROCK!)


End file.
